


Inside of Kylo

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, BDSM Kylux, BDSM Scene, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Caring Hux, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Time, Fisting, Gentle Dom Hux, Glove Kink, Gloves, Healthy Relationships, Heavy BDSM, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lube, M/M, Masochist Kylo Ren, Master/Servant, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sadist Armitage Hux, Sadomasochism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Submission, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, Wrist Bondage, across the knee, bending over, naked kylo, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kylo and Hux have had a secret sexual relationship for a long time, and today Hux wants to surprise Kylo with fisting.





	Inside of Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, I decided to write some more smutty Kylux ;)  
> I actually haven't seen the movies all the way through ^^; But from what I have seen, these two could very likely benefit with a dom/sub style relationship. That was my inspiration for this fic! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! They always make my day! <3

No one would believe that the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, and General Armitage Hux would be anything more than power hungry rivals. They vied greatly for Snoke’s attention and praise. Their methods of command were so different that it lead to regular arguments. The crew was divided on who should be in charge of the First Order. It was natural for any normal onlooker to think nothing of their relationship except for an unhealthy rivalry. 

 

However, when the metal doors closed and locked, the world of the two most influential leaders on the ship was insanely different. Their snarky attitudes and lusts for each other took over. Hux took command and Kylo accepted submissiveness.

 

Tonight was no different for the two men. Kylo met in Hux’s room this time. The beds had been changed to an erotic red and orange clouded pattern bed linens, something that Kylo loved. Incense burned in the corner of the room, filling it with a delightful sandalwood and lavender scent. The lights had been dimmed, and Hux was sitting on the bed, bare except for a pair of boxers and long black gloves, holding rope in his hands.

 

Hux tilted his head gently to the side, smiling a sweet smile at Kylo that no one else in the First Order had seen him wear, “Kylo, you’re on time for once.”

 

Kylo immediately shed his helmet, showing his sweaty black locks, full lips, and soft eyes, “I was eagerly awaiting today, General. You told me you wanted me to try something special.” Kylo put his helmet down on Hux’s extremely organized deskspace. 

 

Hux continued to smile, saying, “I’ll tell you what I’ve planned when you are prepared. Strip, across my knees.” Kylo did as he was told, repeating a motion hat he had rehearsed and taken part in dozens of times before. His cloak, coat, shirt, boots, pants, and boxers came off of him one by one. They were folded neatly and placed onto Hux’s office chair, as Hux required he do every time they met up. Kylo was quickly bared, his pale and scarred skin a welcome sight to Hux. Slightly bashful, as he always was, Kylo lay on the bed and laying across Hux’s lap, offering his back and bottom to him. 

 

Before this, Hux had spanked him, used his crop on him, put toys in him, among other things. They experimented a lot together, and Hux always had new ideas for the both of them to try. The gloves he wore  were something new, and Kylo knew that they would play a part in Hux’s ideas. Hux first tied Kylo’s wrists together as he often did. It was comfortably tight, reminding Kylo of who would be in control, but also it was loose enough to remind him that Hux would free him if he really wasn’t enjoying himself. Kylo extended his wrists forward, his back fully exposed to the ginger haired general.

 

Kylo asked gently, “What...are we going to do today?” He was curious, as Hux had so far made no hints as to what sexual experiment they would try.

 

Hux hummed, saying after a moment, “While I enjoy your submission is letting me hit and punish you, Ren, I have something different on my mind today. Your asshole will be given the attention it needs.” With that, Kylo heard a squirting sound. It was the high end silicone lubricant that Hux always kept with him whenever they decided to get sexual. Luckily, Hux was very generous with it, ensuring that anything that he put inside Kylo fit in easily. Today though, Hux knew it’d be a tight fit.

 

He lubricated Kylo’s pert, dark pink asshole, rubbing his fingers in circles around it and pressing two fingers in experimentally. Kylo gasped and moved his knees slightly closer to his core. The way he was seated on Hux, his erection was between the general’s legs, allowing it to rise freely. Kylo’s mind also began to run through thoughts of what they could be doing. They’d done scissoring, eating each other out, sex toys, anal beads...what was Hux doing? 

 

Hux hummed a tune that Kylo had gotten used to from him. Kylo heard another longer squirt of the silicone lubricant, followed by another prodding of his butt. This time, Kylo felt something unnatural as he felt his ass filling with more fingers than he was used to. He winced, feeling his asshole burn slightly at the deep intrusion.

 

Kylo gasped and asked, “W-What are you doing-ah!? That’s...deep…” Kylo curled his toes and arched up as Hux pressed four lubricated fingers into his ass, little preparation made for the large intrusion.

 

Hux pressed Kylo onto the bed with his free hand, saying, “Surely you’ve fantasized about fisting, you do have a lovely, pliant asshole after all. I am going to fit my entire hand inside of your bum.” Kylo’s face flushed a deep red at the thought of Hux burying his hand inside of him and fisting him, feeling him inside of his ass, asserting his dominance and creativity. “What do you think, Ren? Would you like me to show you how good your ass can feel?”

 

Kylo whined, “Yes...ye-yes…! S-Slow-ah! Hurts…” This was the one time Kylo could be honest about his feelings and his body. He had to fake being okay for the benefit of others for his entire life. Hux promised when they began their clandestine relationship that what they did in their bedrooms would stay there. Kylo let his inner innocent brat out, telling Hux how he felt because he knew that Hux would listen.

 

Hux smiled as he watched Kylo struggle, “You have to relax, your pretty little ass will tear if you struggle.” Hux buried his four fingers up to the knuckles inside of him. Kylo’s mouth fell open and he let out a deep, needy moan. His asshole stung and burned from the large intrusion. Hux gently massaged Kylo’s lower back, gently reminding him to relax as he began pressing his palm inside of Kylo. Kylo groaned, his eyes swelling with tears as he moaned and drooled, begging without words.

 

Hux whispered, “It’s alright, my dear Kylo. I’ve got you. Tell me what you want me to do.” 

 

Kylo panted loudly, turning his head to the side with his eyes closed, “Oh...please...more Hux...make...make me feel good!” Kylo’s words were music to Hux’s ears, and a smile spread across Hux’s angular face. Even if he loved controlling Kylo, he wanted him to feel good too.

 

Hux told him gently, “Good boy. I love it when you moan for me. I’m going to reward you.” Kylo panted and relaxed for a moment before his eyes shot open. Hux pressed in deeply, his entire hand up to his wrist was inside of the black haired man. Kylo moaned out loudly, shaking as he felt Hux shallowly thrust his hand inside of him and move his fingers inside of his butt. Kylo’s erection was harder than it had been in a long time. He whined and gasped, his body spread Hux to play with.

 

Hux moved his hand, experimenting with Kylo, watching his reaction every time he moved his gloved hand inside of him. It felt good to have control and watch Kylo submit himself to whatever he had planned for them. Hux’s free hand wrapped around Kylo’s erection, getting him off with a mere two strokes. Kylo whined and moaned without shame as he came, knowing that it’d make Hux happy. 

 

Hux watched Kylo lay across his lap, boneless and tired. Hux continued to move his slicked gloved hand inside of the black haired man, listening to his soft cries. “That’s a good boy, Ren. How about we make you come one more time, just for me?”

 

Kylo turned his face to the side, his eyes soft and watery, “A-Anything for you, Hux.”

 

Hux smiled and said in a way that made Kylo proud, “That’s a good boy.”


End file.
